


岩及-掐脖子

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 《如何用莫奈风画一幅哥斯拉》的一部分
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	岩及-掐脖子

**Author's Note:**

> 《如何用莫奈风画一幅哥斯拉》的一部分

“我的假期还有多长时间？”及川问。他垂头陷在那张花纹繁复的沙发里，没有用发胶固定头发——或者说，他还没有去梳头，所以它们只是松散地、没什么精神地垂落下来，流海挡住了他的眼睛。

“一个半月。”岩泉回答。咖啡机发出细微的嗡鸣声，岩泉站在一旁，等候着今天的第一杯咖啡，还在留意着及川。他的声音像是被关在玻璃罩子当中，沉闷，也有点含混不清。

“那你呢？”及川接着问。

“我？三天，或者一周，取决于案子来的速度。”岩泉扭开金属手柄，浓缩咖啡滴滴答答落进白瓷的小杯子里。燕麦奶的盖子立在一边，岩泉似乎是犹豫了一会儿，然后转换了话题：“你要豆奶还是燕麦奶？”

及川抬起头。他的眼窝更深了一点，颧骨也跟着凸出，如果用现在的模样来充作档案的照片的话，那么连岩泉都要相信他真的拥有点白种人的血统——俄底修斯只是恰巧和及川很像，他们是两个人，不是一个人。岩泉将衬衫的袖子挽到手肘的位置，露出结实的小臂和几条浅色的疤。及川的目光从岩泉的脸移到他的手臂，又漫无目的地在房间内游走了几圈，最终落在燕麦奶的盖子上：“燕麦奶。”

“不用那么紧张，”及川咧开嘴，向岩泉露出一个模糊的笑容，“我最近感觉还不错，医生那边也很顺利。今天的预约是几点钟？”

“一个小时之后，下午一点钟。”岩泉端着咖啡走过来，用空着的那只手撩开及川凌乱的头发，露出他苍白的额头。及川接过咖啡的手忽然剧烈地颤抖了一下，咖啡荡出瓷杯，落在他新换的睡袍上、那张花哨的沙发上。

岩泉重新端起杯子。那里只剩下了小半杯，瓷杯的外身还有几滴咖啡，被岩泉的手指按上，流向指纹的凹陷。“或许我也不算那么紧张，及川，”岩泉说，从卫生间拿过毛巾，擦拭及川身上的污渍，“我们大概需要推迟一会儿。”

他用了“我们”这个词。及川重新垂下头，头发再次遮住了他的双眼。他似乎忘记了应该接过岩泉手里的毛巾，只是木楞地坐着，接受岩泉像学生时期整理他校服一样的擦拭。他们之间又恢复了沉默，一种不自然、不熟悉的沉默。不应该这样——或许他们之间有人会这么想——但是该说些什么呢？所以仍然没有人打破沉默，只剩下毛巾与睡袍的摩擦声。

“推迟到明天吧，”岩泉正准备将毛巾丢进浴室，却被及川抓住了另一头，“我今天不太想见咨询师，小岩。”

“我想也是，”岩泉回答道，他拽了拽沾污的毛巾，及川的手握得很紧，而他又不愿意让及川的手指变得更红，“然后我需要给对方打个电话，再去把毛巾放进洗衣机。如果你还想喝咖啡的话，咖啡机需要运作起来，及川。”

岩泉的耐心在这一个半月里显得格外好。他没有像以前那样给及川一拳，没有致力于和他唱反调，甚至没有喊一声“垃圾川”，只是相当耐心地、仿佛他们只是合作关系一样，充当优秀又体贴的同居人。

及川没有回应他，也没有松开紧紧抓住毛巾的手。他的指尖泛白，而关节处又出现了红色，手背上的血管清晰。岩泉维持着弯腰的姿势，等着及川的回应。就像是护工和他的病人，岩泉想。当然，无论是出于人道主义还是他的天性，岩泉都不介意照顾一下因为公职而受伤的同僚。

厚重的窗帘没有被拉开，隔绝了过分晴朗的天，将太阳光砌成暧昧又暗淡的光亮，也阻碍了外面街道上的生气与声音。及川拽过毛巾，将它拉向更远的那一边，去亲吻跟着毛巾一起靠近的岩泉。他们的嘴唇同样干燥，岩泉甚至能够感受到死皮在互相摩擦，但是他没有躲开。

护工不会亲吻他的病人，探员也不会去亲吻他的同僚，而他和及川正在接吻。毛巾掉在地上，从手中滑落的一瞬间，也从他们的脑中溜走。没有人去在意它是否应该被塞进洗衣机，没有人在意干燥之后的污渍会不会不好清理，没有人在意这条白毛巾是否能够干净如新。

及川的手抓住岩泉的衣领，另一只手将衬衫的下摆从西装裤的腰带下扯出，又缓慢地摸向他的小腹。

就像这间屋子一样。岩泉睁开眼，看到及川遮挡在头发下的双眼，睫毛颤抖。

“我需要去给咨询师打个电话。”岩泉撑起身子，从浓稠的油画中抽身。

“就在这儿打，”他听见及川轻飘飘的声音，“你每次和他联系都躲着我，我讨厌这个，你知道的。你装窃听器的时候我说我们应该再多一点信任，我说过的，小岩。”

“你说得对，及川，”岩泉站直身子，居高临下地看着及川，“我们需要多一点信任，比如说，我想要你告诉我，你和那些人达成了什么协议？”

“好吧，”及川懒洋洋地瘫在沙发里，双手捂住耳朵，“你可以去打电话了。”

岩泉没有去到别的屋子或是怎么样，他站在及川边上，相当简短打完了那通电话，只说了“是的”、“好的”、“抱歉”和“再会”这四句话。及川嘟囔着“真狡猾”，又用脚尖顺着岩泉的小腿肚向上滑，直到被岩泉捉住脚踝提起，松松垮垮系着的睡袍散开，露出瘦了不少的身体。

“多少磅？”他亲吻着及川的脚踝，含混的声音溶进昏暗的室内。

“九镑十五便士。”

“……”

及川的脚踝被岩泉咬了一口，又在小腿肚留下第二个牙印。“你总是像小狗一样。”他小声说。

“这么说对你没有好处。”

于是及川笑得弓起了身，从岩泉的手腕中抽出脚，脚尖顶着他的胸口。沙发后面的墙上挂着《金枝》，毫无疑问出自及川之手而非英国人，它现在看起来比往常还要模糊一点，就像是被浆糊一样的氛围扭曲失了真。

然后他们继续亲吻。扣子一个一个被解开，衬衫飞到那边的桌子上，盖住了还没有收起的画笔。岩泉的吻落到及川的胸骨上，它因为消瘦而突出，让岩泉觉得别扭极了。他用指尖碰了碰及川同样突出的颧骨，低声说：“我觉得三个月还是太短了。”

噢——及川没有理会，或者说，他在心里将这声长长的感叹发了出来，忘记了让岩泉听见，只是垂着眼，手指玩弄岩泉硬刺刺的头发。

一切看起来都还不错，他们拥抱、亲吻，两个人的呼吸声都变得粗重，暧昧将温度再次提高了一个层次，直到及川握住岩泉的手腕。他们停下动作，越过干燥的棕色头发注视着彼此的双眼。窗帘的捆绳掉落到地上，岩泉脑中产生了一种异样的感觉。他试图从及川的手中脱出，但后者的手像他的人一样固执，他挣脱不开。之后，岩泉看着及川带着他的双手，放到了自己的颈部。

“……我们不该这样。”岩泉说，手指抚摸着及川的喉部，摸到他凸起的、脆弱的喉结，摸到他颤抖的软骨，摸到他发烫的皮肤，而及川变得粗重的鼻息喷洒到他的手背上。他们是一起长大的好友，从还没有念小学的时候就玩儿在一起，走着几乎是一模一样的人生轨迹——或者起码看上去是这样，直到及川在高二时忽然转学，音讯全无。然后他们再次相见，又从追捕者与被追捕者变成了搭档，掺杂着更多隐秘的、微妙的情绪。

或许从一开始他们的路就是不同的，只不过恰好在人生的前十六七年中重合，从十八岁开始，他才明确地意识到事实是什么样子。及川的眼睛和当年一样，温柔又甜蜜的牛奶巧克力色，又似乎不大一样，譬如他曾经以为他能够看清楚及川的眼睛，现在不这样想了。

“小岩，”他听见及川轻声说，“帮我个忙。”

某一瞬间他很想问，我是以什么样的身份来帮你这个忙，是童年的玩伴还是重逢的旧友，抑或是隐瞒着秘密的搭档？但是他没有。这一瞬间的想法是不必要、不值得开口的，只会让事情变得更加棘手。更多一点，岩泉没法坦白地说，他一点也不想掐住及川的脖子。及川就那样坦诚地、毫无保留地露出了自己相当脆弱的部分，就像是把自己的权力交到岩泉手中一样。岩泉感觉自己的脑后轰地热了起来，双手如同被吸在及川颈部一样，即便说着“我们不该这样”，却没有办法离开。

及川也知道，所以他只是安静地等待着，等待他“帮个忙”。

我们不该这样，或者说，我不该这样。岩泉被按着头面对自己内心产生出来的无名兴奋，如果有一面镜子，他想，他的眼睛应该红得能让人吓一跳。但以理和苏珊娜一左一右，在他耳边低声说，不要再进行无谓的遮遮掩掩了。

缓慢地、坚定地，他收紧了手，扼住对方主动送上来的脖颈。他和及川都颤抖得剧烈，岩泉的嗓子发干，他试图去咽下口水来缓解，却发现整个口腔都干燥得不行。及川的手松开他的手腕，僵硬又扭曲地垂下，相当怪异地停滞在身体的两侧，如同在无形的枷锁下挣扎。

“是绞刑椅，对吗。”岩泉的声音低哑又轻得像烟，这是一个不需要回答的问句，他几乎自己也没有听见，更不用说脸颊通红、双目逐渐失焦的及川了。

岩泉稍微放松了双手的钳制，氧气让及川的身体不再那样僵硬，他的小臂动了动，似乎是在朦胧之间看到了岩泉的脸，试图去拥抱他。岩泉的拇指贴在他颈部的两侧，脉搏的跳动剧烈，从指腹传进大脑，他少有地开口：“……彻。”

截止至今，他称呼及川名字的次数大概一只手就能数过来。从小就固执地称呼他“及川”，无论后者如何变着花样地喊他“小岩”、“阿一”、“一”或是什么更奇怪的称呼，都之会让他从“及川”变成“笨蛋及川”，仅仅是给姓氏加了一个令人不满的前缀而已。

三拍的称呼落进及川耳中，不亚于三声惊雷。他仿佛从自己的屋子里被拖回那张束缚了他几天的椅子，困在狭小的、不见天日的屋内，眼前明晃晃的大灯将他无数次从睡眠的边缘唤醒，女性纤细冰冷的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，声音轻柔：“你感觉怎么样，彻？”

他开始发抖，仿佛那只手从他的脸颊滑向胸膛，端详着他凸起的青筋，然后、然后——强硬地扳过他的脸，逼迫他睁大双眼，看见她模糊又怪异的身影。她收紧绞刑椅的绳子，语气仍然轻柔，还带着一些奇异的兴奋，接着问他：“你会听话的，对吗？你有没有想起来一些事情？好好想一想吧，彻，就在这里。”

如同被按在水中又拉起来，不断重复着这个过程，他感觉自己耳边无时无刻都充斥着对方鬼魅一样的低语，视线无法聚焦于任何一点，只有无法躲避的、煞白的大灯。被按入水中时一切都是漆黑的，而拉上来后，等待他的又是一片刺眼的白光。

及川的反应强烈地超过了岩泉的想象，或者说，他没有想到及川会有有如此负面又激烈的抵抗。他赶紧松开了手，颈部的手印鲜红，过不了多久，又会变成青紫色。汗水从及川脸部滑落，岩泉一手撑在沙发背上，一手撩开及川凌乱的头发，看到他张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，眼泪和口水与汗水混在一起，眉毛不自然地拧着，痛苦与另一种情绪交织在一起。小腹上一片淡白色的粘稠，他睁开眼，不再是女人和灯光，只有岩泉布满汗水的脸，于是他的声音用力又嘶哑：“小岩，帮帮我。”

探员没有回答。他将亲吻盖在那些鲜红的指印上，单手绕到及川的后背，顺着脊柱安抚。后背上的冷汗比他想象得还要多，及川的后背也比他的手要凉太多，汗水甚至都显得冰凉。岩泉用那件已经滑落的睡袍擦过及川的腹部，又用手指抹走他额头上的汗，撩开湿漉漉的头发，亲吻着对方的额头。

及川紧紧闭上眼，在天旋地转的混沌当中试图说服自己，已经没关系了。而身体的记忆并非那样容易被说服，他的肌肉颤抖着，用一种极其缓慢的速度趋向平静，他抬起颤抖的手，用力将岩泉的头按向自己，亲吻对方干燥的、温热的嘴唇。及川的亲吻很用力，或者说，他没法控制好自己的力道——在他看来，似乎他所有使出去的力气都像是羽毛轻飘飘落下一样，一切逃离了他的掌控——手中空空如也。

意识的潮水慢慢涌回脑中的沙滩，岩泉的模样逐渐变得清晰，及川盯着那双橄榄色的眼睛，看到了像是刚从水里捞出来一样的自己。探员的嘴角抽动了一下，嘴唇开合，及川将那些断断续续的单词拼成一整句话：你现在感觉怎么样？

锁链自水底伸出，再次缠绕住他的脖颈，将他拖回漆黑的池水当中，意识从沙滩上退潮，露出光秃秃的沙滩，甚至没有留下一点海草——本就是空空荡荡的海，怎么会留下事物呢？汗水从他的后背、额头渗出，岩泉紧紧抿起嘴，伸出僵硬的手，不知道第几次擦去那些咸涩的液体。及川在他的怀里再次剧烈颤抖起来，骨头和血肉在对抗，而他是斗兽场外的观众。

岩泉不甘心只作为一个观众。他强硬地扳过及川扭到一旁的脸，嘶哑地、急迫地喊：“及川，看着我，睁开你的眼睛，看着我。”

他不知道及川是否听见了他的呼唤。及川薄薄的眼皮似乎颤了颤，岩泉分不清这是身体抗拒的痉挛还是在挣扎着给予他一点微弱的回应，所以他只是一次又一次地撩开他湿漉漉的头发，额头抵着额头，不断地呼唤着他的名字：及川。

锁链的另一头是沉重又巨大的锚，及川感觉自己的口鼻一次次挣扎着浮出海面，又一次次被拉回漆黑的、如同冰冷的火焰一般的海水。他看不清东西，只知道在黑与白、光与暗的世界里来回颠倒，耳鸣如同十三架雾角同时吹响，他控制不了自己的手，没有办法推开最小的雾角。但海风又没有彻底将他抛弃，它一点一点将岩泉的呼唤送进他僵硬的耳中，起初那声音很微弱，他只是模糊地察觉到有什么不同于雾角声的存在，于是像抓住了一束光一样——他开始拼凑那些支离破碎的声音，挣扎着、更多次地浮出水面，最终他在海雾中得到了答案：岩泉在呼唤他。

脸部的麻木感似乎慢慢褪去，他尽力将眼睛再睁得大些，看到模糊的哥斯拉——哥斯拉入侵太平洋，将海水搅弄得波涛汹涌，撼动了陷进沙中的锚。岩泉仍然在不断地呼唤他的名字，他终于看出了刺猬头的形状，终于从海水中回到沙发椅上。及川说不出话，只是嘴唇开开合合：小岩。

岩泉拥抱了湿漉漉的他，用力得像是要把他的肋骨也勒断。就像大猩猩一样，及川脑中仍然是一片天旋地转，雾角也还未撤去，但却想起了学生时期的玩笑——像是大猩猩一样。他努力将视线聚焦到岩泉的脸上，扯出一个暧昧不清的笑容，像是耗尽了最后的力气一样，昏睡过去——没有巨大的白光，他可以在熟悉的、昏暗的屋子中，好好睡上一觉。

岩泉握紧及川的手，沉默地坐在地上。

及川醒来时，岩泉仍然紧紧地握着他的手，猫一样的眼睛凝视着他的脸。他的嘴唇似乎黏到了一起，岩泉举着水杯凑到它们跟前，及川想要接过，对方却完全没有松手的打算。

“……不用那么紧张。”及川试图缓和一下探员阴沉的脸，但事与愿违，岩泉的脸似乎比刚才还要黑。

“几个小时前你刚说过这句话，”岩泉把杯子放到一边，“之后……我不觉得你忘记发生什么了。”

“噢……”及川拨弄着已经干燥的头发，它们不再是光泽的棕色，甚至趋近于干草。“现在是什么时间？”

“还有一刻钟到四点钟。”

“所以是快要日出了，”及川的声音忽然变得轻快起来，“世界上的人被分为两部分，一部分的人能够去看日出，而另一部分的人不能。”

“现在你是前一部分。”岩泉站起身，活动着压得发麻的双腿，赤裸的上身又被及川揽住。

“是啊，”他听见及川说，漫不经心地，“我现在是前者了。”

但以理重新站上了台阶，为苏珊娜伸张冤情。及川看到岩泉的目光落到那幅《金枝》上，挑起了一边眉毛：“你喜欢这幅？”

“它在你背后。”岩泉如是说。“我把预约推到了两天后，”他顿了顿，接着道，“所以……不用着急。”

“我也确实没有着急，”及川躺回沙发里，四肢懒洋洋地伸出去，被岩泉捉住手捏着，“对了，早餐……我要三明治和咖啡，你做的。”

“现在离早餐还有几个小时。”

“是啊，”他收紧手，将岩泉的手指握在手中，“太阳还没有升起，我们还有很多时间。”

他们在黑暗的室内亲吻，岩泉拉开抽屉的金属把手，抓出润滑剂和保险套。金属把手落下，磕在木刻的浮雕上，及川推推岩泉，含混地让他注意点。岩泉咬他的嘴角，西装裤被扔到一旁，遮住那块沾了污渍的毛巾。润滑剂比体温稍稍低了点，及川揽着岩泉的脖子，闭着眼睛小声哼哼。手指上残留的液体被岩泉蹭到沙发上，及川扭过头，试图当作没有发现。

岩泉缓慢又坚定地顶进去，又被及川握着手腕，放到了自己的颈部。他没有再说什么，只是沉默地亲了亲对方的太阳穴，沉默地收紧双手。及川环在他腰上的腿夹紧，手指在他的小臂上留下一条一条的抓痕，岩泉想要松开手，却被及川用力抓着不放，指甲几乎掐进肉里。他盯着及川张开的嘴与紧闭的眼，再一次加大了手的力道。

汗水再次打湿了头发，脸上再次被弄成湿漉漉的糟糕一片。他不再看到刺眼的白光，也没有被冰冷的水一次又一次的吞没，意识清醒又明白：这是他自己的房子，眼前的人是岩泉。颈部上的痕迹添了新的，即便是黑暗看不清楚，岩泉还是能够看到那些青紫的、红色的指印交错叠在一起。及川松开岩泉的手腕，大口大口地喘着气，声音又哑又轻：“这不是挺会的嘛。”

岩泉说你最好现在先别说话。桌上的水杯还剩下三分之一，及川没来得及咽下的水顺着下颌流到胸口，被岩泉吻出红色的印子。沙发被顶得靠向墙壁，压花的墙纸上留下黑色的擦痕，沙发的主人被一次又一次顶进最深的地方，他抓不住两边的扶手，于是在岩泉的身上留下成片的抓痕。

在最后的时候，及川小声尖叫着岩泉的名字，双手又用力地掐着他的小臂。岩泉没有迟疑，双手贴到他脆弱的、滚烫的颈部，留下新的痕迹。及川浑身痉挛着、颤抖着，头奋力向后仰，棕发乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，再一次弄脏小腹之后，岩泉松开了钳制，和他无力的手食指相扣，咬着他布满指印的颈部，狠狠顶了进去。

*  
“吃完早餐后，”及川瘫在浴缸里，对着擦头发的岩泉说，“我们得先换个沙发。”


End file.
